The Straw Hat Pirates: Back To The Beginning
by loveinyou
Summary: sence no one was takeing up my challege i wrote this to get my idea out there.I thought of a great One Piece story here's my idea: There are plenty of time travel One Piece story's out there but almost always have Luffy going back in time to save his crew well my challenge is Luffy dies and his Crew go back in time to save him and help him achieve his tails in A.N for chal


**The Straw Hat Pirates:Back To The Beginning**

**I Do Not Own One Piece.**

** op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op **

They had finally reached it they had found one piece they had each attained their goals but why at such a price?  
They would each give back what they had gotten a hundred fold if only it would bring him stupid,immature,reckless, kind,caring,  
selfless captain this wasn't what they signed up for it was an all or nothing deal not this because it's all meaningless without him.

When the end came it came just as you would expect he had sacrificed himself to keep them safe the admirals had chased them for months Sanji and Zorro were injured badly in two battles chopper was exhausted having spent nights without sleep keeping them breathing the rest of the crew exhausted, from fighting little scrimmages here and there Franky malfunctioning Brooks ,Usopp ,Robin and Nami all on their last legs and Luffy in the months that the admirals had followed he had lost and arm and one of his eyes he was drained he could barely stand but what worried them most he hadn't been eating he said he wasn't hungry but they all saw through that lie there wasn't a lot of food on bord because they couldn't stop and stock up at and island he was starving himself for them.

Yet besides all of that their was still a fire burning britely in his one good eye that's when they cornered them on raffle no where left to run and no were to hide them on there last legs they were ready to go down swinging even Sanji and Zorro managed to agree on that and Usopp had the look of grim determination but them the admirals gave Luffy an offer they knew he would not refuse his life in exchange for the crew's they would have none of it they weren't going to sit there quietly as there captain sacrifices himself for them and he knew that so when he turned to them and said sorry for this they knew but still couldn't stop him as he knocked each one of them out then he left with the admirals.

A few weeks later they were trying to get into Loguetown to rescue him when the news palican arrived they gathered around to see what they've been missing the headline was **Dreaded Straw Hat Luffy Dead:** at his execution a week ago when asked what happen to the tressure he said what treasure? when the crowd said one piece he replied that he never got there but the only treasure he cared about was safe what were his last words our readers might ask? They were Zorro,Usopp,Saniji,Nami,Chopper,Robin,Franky, and Brooks sorry but I'm dead all well smiling? what he ment? the world may never know.

They were broken they just couldn't belive it they were too late he was dead. A month roaming around the seas still chest deep in grief looking , for ways to bring back the dead and finding nothing. when they heard that Dragon,Garp, and Shanks where on raffle and waiting for them and they had away for them to see Luffy agen they all but flew back to raffle. wanting, needing to hear their idea. when they got there shanks being the only one who made even a little sense started to explain that through an ancient ritual that they could send all but two of the crews soul and memory's back in time to not only save Luffys live but maybe a whole lot of other lives as while and all it would cost is Dragon's, Garp's, and shank's lives in this time lime. and so with a little protest from the crew thow there was none when shanks said it wouldn't matter as they would be changing the past thus making a new timeline where they wont die. so the crew drew lots to see wich two members weren't going and those two turned out two be Franky and Brooks then with the ritual under way green, black, white, and blue lights swirled around the crew and they vanished back into the past...

**op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op op **

**A.N. I know it's not good this was mainly to get the idea out there I've had this idea for awhile now and no one has taken up the challenge if anyone wants to continue this story they will have to agree with these terms No yori, No gender bender, Luffy\ Nami or Luffy\Nami\Robin I would also like to see that the writer who takes the challenge has completed story's before I don't want to see this story abandoned. so if you want to continue this story and agree to the terms tell me plz because I would love to read it.**


End file.
